lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Dreams and visions
.}} In addition to flashbacks, many characters in Lost have had dreams and visions. __TOC__ Occurrences The following characters have had dreams or visions: Details are listed below, sorted by episode. Season 1 * Jack repeatedly sees his deceased father in the jungle. * Claire has a dream about looking for her baby, encountering Locke, and finding a crib filled with blood. * Boone has visions of Shannon being killed by The Monster in the jungle, after Locke drugged him. * Locke has a dream in which he sees the Nigerian drug plane crash into the Island and his mother pointing skyward. He becomes wheelchair-bound again, and also sees Boone covered in blood repeating the phrase, "Theresa goes up the stairs, Theresa goes down the stairs." Season 2 }} * Shannon has three visions of Walt: ** While searching for Vincent. During this vision Walt says backwards, "Don't push the button. Button bad." ** In her tent. During this vision Walt says backwards, "They're coming, and they're close." ** While searching for Walt with Sayid. Sayid also sees him in this instance. * Hurley has a dream in which he gorges on food, speaks in Korean to Jin, and sees the mascot for Mr. Cluck's. * Kate and Sawyer see a horse in the jungle that looks just like the one that allowed the young woman to escape from Edward Mars. * Mr. Eko sees flashes from his past when confronting The Monster. * Charlie has two dreams about needing to save Aaron, which include images of his childhood and a painting by Verrocchio. * Hurley has visions of his imaginary friend Dave. * Mr. Eko has a dream featuring Ana Lucia and Yemi in which they tell him to help Locke, and in which Yemi instructs him to look for the "?". * Locke has a dream where from Eko's point of view, he climbs a cliff and meets Yemi. Season 3 }} * Locke undergoes a vision quest in which he is guided by Boone and instructed to save Eko. * Desmond has a series of flashes, in which he perceives possible instances of future eventualities: ** Locke giving a speech, saying he would go after Jack, Kate, and Sawyer. ** Lightning striking Claire's roof, killing Charlie. ** Charlie drowning trying to save Claire. ** Charlie dying in the ocean from being slammed against rocks, while trying to catch a seagull for Claire. ** Desmond, Charlie, Hurley, and Jin trekking through the jungle; Charlie is killed by an arrow trap, and they find a parachutist. ** Charlie drowning while flipping a switch in a hatch; Claire and Aaron leaving the Island in a helicopter. }} * Mr. Eko has a confrontation with what he thinks is Yemi. * A young Ben sees his dead mother on the Island. * Locke, in the mass grave site, receives instructions from what appears to be a vision of Walt, telling him he has "work to do". Season 4 }} *Hurley has several visions of Charlie: once in a convenience store, in the LAPD interrogation room, and outdoors at the mental institution. On the Island, he also sees Jacob's cabin, which appears to follow him, then disappears after he wills it to disappear, much as he willed Charlie to disappear at the mental hospital. * Michael had two separate visions of Libby: once while in the hospital, and once just before he was about to detonate a bomb on The Kahana. Both of these appearances are connected to his guilt over killing her. * Off the Island Jack sees visions of his father while inside his medical office. He seems to only be seen by Jack. }} * Claire on the Island seems to be able to talk to her father, Christian. He seems to be able to pick up Aaron, so we know that her visions must be somewhat true. * Locke has a dream in which Horace Goodspeed is building a cabin for himself and his wife. He then tells Locke that in order to find Jacob he must find Horace, who has been dead for 12 years. * Kate has a dream with Claire telling her to not take Aaron back to the Island. * Michael sees Christian, who tells him that "he can go now". Season 5 * Hurley has a vision of Ana Lucia, Were she tells him he has "work to do". * Walt says he had a dream of Locke being on the Island, in a suit, surrounded by people who want to kill him. Season 6 }} * A dead Jacob appears to Hurley and tells him how to go to the Temple and the Lighthouse. * The Man in Black and Sawyer see a young Jacob in the jungle. The Man in Black seems surprised Sawyer can see him too. * Richard Alpert sees his dead wife Isabella in the Black Rock. She also appears to both Hurley and Richard in . * Michael appears to Hurley and warns him not to blow up the Ajira plane on the Hydra Island. He appears a second time to tell him to destroy the Black Rock. Recurring themes Seeing dead people :See also: 'Mediumship''' Many dreams and/or visions have consisted of characters interacting with dead characters: * Jack saw Christian Shephard on the Island, and later heard his voice on the broken Hydra intercom. , , * Mr. Eko and Locke both interacted with Yemi. , * Mr. Eko interacted with Ana Lucia in a vision. * Locke was guided by Boone in a vision quest. * A young Ben saw his mother on the Island at least twice, despite her being dead since he was a baby. They also interacted. * After leaving the Island, Hurley sees Charlie several times, even though he died while on the Island. He eventually manages to speak with Charlie at Santa Rosa, where Charlie admits to being dead, but "also here". Curiously, a fellow patient, Lewis, is seemingly able to see Charlie. * Michael has brief vision of Libby both off the Island and on the freighter, although these may have been brought on due to his guilt over her murder. * Locke meets Horace Goodspeed on a vision, the latter having been dead for the past twelve years. * Hurley sees a dead Ana Lucia as a cop in Los Angeles. * Jacob appears to Hurley a little time after his death to tell him what to do next. Many visions of people who have died appear barefoot. *Eko's vision of Ana Lucia *Ben's vision of his mother *Hurley's vision of Charlie Asking to help others In some of the visions where a dead person appears, he/she asks the one having the vision to help somebody: * Ana Lucia and Yemi asked Eko to help John * Boone asked John to help Eko * Charlie told Hurley "they need you" Literary references to dreams and visions The following books seen and referenced on the show have a major surrealist/dream element to them. * ''Lord of the Flies * An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge * The Stand '' * ''The Third Policeman * The Turn of the Screw * Watership Down * The Wizard of Oz * Alice in Wonderland de:Träume und Visionen es:Sueños y visiones pl:Sny i Wizje pt:Sonhos e Visões ru:Сны и образы Dreams and visions Category:Recurring Themes